Un hombre busca una mujer
by Akinata LaufeysonSakari
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre, casi sonfic. Stephen está harto de no encontrar la mujer indicada, sin darse cuenta la encuentra tras salvarla, sin embargo, ella no le reconoce como Sheamus, así que finge ser solo Stephen... Ella odia las mentiras ¿qué sucederá cuando descubra la verdad? Es mejor el contenido que el resumen SheamusXOC


El podía ser un luchador, podría tener todo lo que quisiera esforzándose, pero por más que lo hacía, no encontraba una mujer que cumpliera con sus expectativas, no es que no hubiese buscado, pero desde que la fama lo envolvió sin querer soltarlo, todas las mujeres que hubiesen pasado por su cama solo querían un poco de esa perra, tampoco era estúpido y se acostaría con cualquiera, sin embargo, llegó a suceder.

Esa noche, su día terminó peor de lo que quisiera admitir, perdiendo contra ese par de idiotas de The Miz y Shane, aun le duele la pérdida, si no se hubiera distraído habría ganado, pero tampoco podía dejar a su compañero como estaba después de interrupción de Shane al lanzarlo contra el pastel de cumpleaños (supone que tampoco Cesaro debió interrumpir su ataque ¡Casi tenía dominado a The Miz!), para su desgracia, la lucha terminó en una humillación aun peor cuando Miz le hace un Rompecráneos (Skull-Crushing) y se lo lleva al esquinero junto con McMahon, y luego terminó embarrado de pastel y más noqueado aun con semejante último ataque del hijo de McMahon. También supone que no debió seguir atacando después de que terminó el encuentro, ¡pero es que fue humillante la forma en que perdió!

En realidad, no es muy consciente de muchas cosas después del rompe-cráneos, todo lo vio en el vídeo de repetición, el Costa a Costa (Coast to Coast) le dolió más de lo que planeaba, al menos el entrenador le dijo que esta bien, todo lo que necesita es algo de reposo y el no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, necesitaba sus energías para el Royal Rumble, debían mantener sus títulos de campeón en parejas de RAW.

Pidió un trago más, consciente de que no debería beber demasiado, pensando que con su cuarto trago es más que suficiente, pero para ello aún faltan dos más, miró a su alrededor desde la barra con cierto desinterés, intentando mantener su cabeza adolorida concentrada en cualquier cosa menos en el final de la noche, bebió su trago de una sola vez pidiendo otro de nuevo. En realidad, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, la noche es tranquila y el bar no está tan lleno como debería, cosa que agradece, el sonido no es tan alto ni estridente así que no le molesta demasiado, puede soportar el ritmo actual de la música, aunque no sea de su total agrado, él está solo, demasiado enojado en aquel momento como para querer invitar a Cesaro para unirse a la noche de copas.

Cerró los ojos, sobándose el puente de la nariz para terminar pasando su mano por su rostro compungido en una mueca de dolor y fastidio antes de que la música cambie de nuevo: Roar de Katy Perry suena y él no pudo evitar reírse levemente, no es su canción favorita pero le gusta, bebe despacio ahora, finalmente notando algo que no había visto antes: es una mujer de cabello castaño y piel blanca sentada en una mesa del fondo donde la luz apenas le ilumina, llevaba una chaqueta de color oscuro y unos pantalones de mezclilla, no podía asegurar el color debido a la falta de iluminación, estaba acompañada por un hombre y otra mujer, pero por su cara esta seguro de que es una compañía muy aburrida ya que parece que la pareja se esta comiendo a besos. El tendría la misma cara de fastidio en esas circunstancias.

Ella parece darse cuenta de su mirada porque deja de observar el vaso semi vacío en su mano y alza la mirada hacia él, ella le regaló una sonrisa suave, alzando su propio vaso en un gesto que reconoce, hizo lo mismo con su propio vaso devolviéndole la sonrisa y ambos bebieron lo que resta del contenido. Después de esto, dejó de mirarla, al menos esta vez trata de ser menos obvio, la mujer sigue en lo suyo.

Aquel día había sido arrastrada por sus compañeros de trabajo hasta el bar donde ahora se encontraba, no es que no apreciara su compañía, pero la parejita desde que habían entrado al lugar no dejaba de besarse como sí ella no estuviera sentado frente a ellos, peor aún, como si estuvieran en casa para manosearse libremente. Solamente se separaban cuando pedían más cervezas, ella había optado por pedir en cada ronda un refresco de limón. Estaba muy aburrida, seguro que estaría mejor en casa acariciando el lomo de su gato mientras veía cosas para gente mayor, como suponían sus amigos.

No le gustaba salir por varias razones, una de ellas era que fuera donde fuera, siempre obtenía la atención de gente indeseada, por ejemplo, cuando habían llegado y había un poco más de gente, mientras se desplazaban por las mesas hasta en la que ahora estaban, un tipo medio ebrio le había tomado de la muñeca para hablarle sobre alguna estupidez que tenía en su departamento, ella se había zafado del agarre muy molesta, fulminando con la mirada al estúpido ese antes de seguir su camino, y desde ese momento, no había dejado de sentir su mirada lasciva sobre ella.

Un cosquilleo se dejó sentir por su cuerpo y la sensación de estar en la mira de alguien le hizo alzar la mirada y buscar de quién podría tratarse esta vez, estaba lista para enseñar el dedo medio a quien quiera que fuera, pero sólo vio a un hombre enfundado en pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color que estaba abierta y dejaba ver una camisa blanca con un trébol de cuatro hojas en el pecho, su piel increíblemente pálida y su cabello rojo alzado en un peinado muy peculiar, de barba espesa y mirada tranquila. Alzó una ceja pero luego le regaló una sonrisa tranquila que fue respondida junto al gesto de brindis que ella misma hizo sin darse cuenta.

Dejaron de mirarse y ahora la pareja de novios frente a ella la observaban con sonrisas pícaras en el rostro, no pudo evitar bufar y rodar los ojos.

―Así que ya le has puesto el ojo a alguien…―la pelirroja latina le miró asintiendo de acuerdo con lo que decía su pareja

―Cállate, Jacob, claro que no lo he hecho―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―sólo lo saludé―

―No he visto que hagas eso desde Irvin―ambas chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada, él se encogió en su sitio, temiendo por su vida―quiero decir…―

―No digas nada, cariño, solo lo arruinas, mejor ve por más bebidas―ordenó la de cabello teñido de rojo, lanzándole una furibunda mirada cuando vio que su pareja iba a protestar, el castaño se levantó rápidamente dejándolas solas―ignoralo, puede ser un idiota insensible a veces―

―Lo sé, descuida, ya no duele cuando hablamos de él―ella sonrió levemente―eso sí, es incómodo―ella miró a su amigo en la barra, sin quererlo, observando una vez más al hombre al que ofreció un brindis

―Ya veo…―la mujer de tez bronceada miró hacia el mismo lugar y sonrió―creo que es un chico lindo―

―Lo es… quiero decir―ella volvió su vista a su amiga y negó rápidamente, fingiendo demencia― ¿de qué hablas? ―el reproche en la mirada ajena no hizo más que hacerla suspirar, asintiendo con una leve sonrisa―no es nada de lo que estás pensando… sólo… parece un buen tipo―

― ¿De qué hablan? Traje las bebidas, un refresco para ti, Eva, y un whisky en las rocas para ti, cariño―dijo entregando las bebidas

―Gracias Jacob… Termino este trago y me iré, estoy cansada―dice sonriendo suavemente, la pareja comparte miradas para luego devolverla hacia ella

―Claro que sí, Eva ¿Quieres…? ―el castaño dijo, pero no le dejó terminar alzando una mano para callarlo mientras sonreía de forma conciliadora

―Así está bien, Jacob―buscó su billetera a tientas en su chaqueta, Vanessa interrumpió su búsqueda colocando una mano en su hombro para atraer su atención― ¿Um? ―ella parpadeó confundida

―No te preocupes por eso, nosotros te invitamos, así que déjalo así―la castaña quiso negarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza―y esa es mi última palabra―

―Bien…―ella aceptó a regañadientes sin decir nada más y sonriendo débilmente

Bebió su bebida lentamente disfrutando un rato más de la compañía de sus amigos, asintiendo con la cabeza o agregando comentarios ocasionales, antes de ponerse de pie y arreglarse la chaqueta, la pareja la imitó, despidiéndose con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, asegurándoles que enviaría un mensaje cuando llegara, para no preocuparles.

Stephen seguía aburrido, su mirada se estrechó un momento, pensativo, aquel tipo parecía muy raro, cuando empezó a prestar verdadera atención después de lo sucedido con la joven, se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba, a nadie le gustaría ser recibidor de una marida así de _sucia,_ frunció el entrecejo.

Observó a la castaña salir al cabo de unos minutos, se lo pensó por un minuto antes de dejar algunos billetes en la barra, poniéndose de pie para caminar como si nada hacia la salida, luciendo lo más desinteresado posible de su entorno. El viento frío le golpeó en la cara, subió el cierre de la chaqueta y miró a su alrededor, todo parecía muy tranquilo, extremadamente tranquilo, por un momento creyó que en realidad había exagerado las cosas y no iba a ocurrir nada, planeando volver al hotel después de aquella particular noche, pero se detuvo.


End file.
